


three little words

by tozierbraks



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierbraks/pseuds/tozierbraks
Summary: prompt: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	three little words

The words had been humming in Eddie’s mind all day.

They danced on the tip of his tongue when he watched Richie emerge from under the murky quarry water, laughing with a wide grin, sunlight highlighting the dark curls stuck to his forehead. They disappeared when Eddie caught a mouthful of water from the splash Richie created as he dove to dunk Bill.

They threatened to spill out when they were all crowded around a campfire in Mike’s yard. Eddie had settled himself in Richie’s lap, the side of his face pressed against Richie’s chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in smell of the smoke mixing with Richie’s sharp aftershave, Eddie’s favorite. He was pulled back to reality when Richie’s chest began shaking with laughter nearly unseating him. Richie immediately scooped him back up, smiling down at him.  
  
“Sorry, Eds.”  
  
They gazed at each other for a long moment and Eddie mouth opened slightly to speak. Instead, he bit his lip and nuzzled his face deeper into Richie’s shoulder.

The closest call was when they were driving back to Eddie’s place in Richie’s old truck. The warm summer air ruffled Eddie’s hair and Richie hummed along with the radio, tapping his long fingers against the steering wheel. Eddie watched him with a soft gaze. He followed the curve of Richie’s nose down to his lips, further down to his strong jaw. Feeling Eddie’s stare Richie turned to him and smiled, grabbing Eddie’s hand and lacing their fingers together between them. Eddie felt the familiar pressure growing in his chest, felt his heart beating faster, and his lips parting just a little. But when Richie looked at him again nerves stole the words from his tongue. He settled for tracing them into Richie’s palm with his fingertip, just messy enough so he hoped Richie couldn’t tell.

The words had been briefly forgotten as Eddie lay tangled up in Richie, one of his legs splayed over Richie’s hips and his head on Richie’s chest. Looking at the clock on his bedside table Eddie realized it had been nearly an hour since they settled on his bed. Time always flew when he was with Richie, especially on nights like these when they kept each other laughing at stupid jokes and dumb stories. He settled his head back on the pillows behind him and let out a content sigh while he let his eyes flutter closed. He felt the bed shift as Richie propped himself up on an elbow and leaned into his space, the ends of Richie’s hair tickling his forehead as he cupped Eddie’s face gently. His eyes still closed, Eddie let the anticipation grow in his stomach, focusing on the tingling in his lips, waiting. Softly, Richie pressed their lips together before placing his forehead against Eddie’s. A lazy smile played on Eddie’s face and he exhaled,

“I love you.”

Eddie’s eyes snapped open when he realized what he had said but slammed shut again when he felt Richie’s chest against him and Richie’s lips back on his own pressing him deeper into the pillow. His heart was racing and the way that Richie was gripping his hip, pulling him impossibly closer wasn’t helping. With his nerves already set alight the nip that Richie left on his bottom lip ran through his entire body and he shivered before nervously looking up at his boyfriend, now hovering several inches above him, a wild grin threatening to split his face in half.

“Say it again, Eddie.”  
  
“I…I love you, Richie.”  
  
“I know.”

Sputtering a little, Eddie’s jaw dropped open. He grabbed the pillow from behind his head and swung hard at Richie’s face dislodging his glasses. He sat up gave a few more solid swings before Richie held his arms up in surrender, laughing hard.

“Okay okay enough! I’m sorry! Come on, this could have been the only chance I ever get to pull that move!”

Eddie was still pouting a little when Richie tackled him, pinning him flat on his back. Richie’s eyes were fixed so intensely on his own that Eddie felt like he might melt.

“I love you so fucking much Eddie.”

The sun was almost rising before they finally decided to try and sleep, Richie draped around Eddie’s back. As Eddie felt himself fall away he felt Richie tracing letters into the back of his hand, three short words on a loop.

**Author's Note:**

> @tozierbraks on tumblr


End file.
